Future Frieza
Future Frieza Supreme Future Frieza ''(''Future Frieza, or Frieza) is the counterpart of Frieza in the Alternante Future Sagas, which take place 8 years after Dragon Ball Z made by Ninjamonster15. He is the co-antagonist in the Eternal Reign of Cooler and Frieza Saga. Overview Appearance Supreme Future Frieza is of Frieza's unknown race, who resembles Frieza in every way, as he is his future counterpart. He looks the same in all forms. The extreme difference between the two, is that Frieza never dies by the hands of Goku, making Frieza and Cooler leaders of the Planet Trade Organization. Personality The personality of Future Frieza is much similar to the personality of the real Frieza. The only difference in their personality comes when Cooler overthrows Frieza, making Frieza his "servant." This makes Frieza lose some of his ignorance, but he later gains in the Eternal Reign of Cooler and Frieza Saga. Biography Genocide of the Saiyans (Ninjamonster15's summary) Fearing that a Super Saiyan would rise and overthrow him, Frieza planned to destroy all the Saiyans. When a Low-Class Warrior, Bardock, caught wind of this, he tried to tell his people, but when they didn't listen, he chose to face Frieza himself. Using all his power, Bardock unleashed his attack, but it proved to do nothing. Frieza, now realizing that the Saiyans must be killed, charged and dispursed his Death Ball, destroying his soldiers, Bardock, and Planet Vegeta all at once. The only Saiyan survivors were: Future Kakarot, Future Prince Vegeta, Future Paragus, Future Broly, Future Nappa, Future Raditz, Future Tarble, ''and Future Turles''. Paragus was later killed by his son. Not knowing of the true fate, Frieza told the last remaining Saiyans that a meteor had colided with Planet Vegeta, keeping them from knowing its true destruction, so the would remain faithful. Future Kakarot and Vegeta served as high Elites in Frieza's army. The End of Frieza's Reign After learning that Cooler had sent his soldiers to a planet, Frieza sent Kakarot and Vegeta to wipe out Cooler's soldiers so they could get the profit of the planet. Easily defeating Cooler's soldiers, Frieza realized the Saiyans were a crucial part to his team. Using the Saiyans to jump Cooler, Frieza made Cooler's team look like a bunch of low-class idiots. Cooler saw only one solution: the only way to beat the Saiyans, was to get them on his side. As he researched deeper and deeper into the two and their squads, he learned that the Saiyans had no idea of their leader's actions against their home world and race. Using the information to his advantage, Cooler summoned Vegeta ''and Kakarot. '' ''Cooler's Pact After learning about the true fate of Planet Vegeta through ''Cooler, Vegeta and'' Kakarot'' decide to help him over-throw his younger brother. With revenge being their drive, Frieza is easily over powered by the Saiyan Elites, but instead of killing him, they turn him over to Cooler for their entertainment. Cooler made'' Frieza'' a soldier on his front lines, using him for the more useless missions. Creating a friendship with the Saiyans, Cooler placed the two in highest command, second only to himself. This made Cooler less worried about the idea of a Super Saiyan over throwing him, that Frieza '' was so worried about. A mutual respect was aquired from this relationship. Timeskip Nothing is really said about ''Frieza durring the Saiyan War Saga. He somehow achieves the 5th form that Cooler had achieved, but nothing is said about the 6th form up. Eternal Reign of Cooler and'' Frieza ''Establishing an Empire After the Future Saiyans were defeated, Frieza longed for immortality even more. He searched for the Dragon Balls, but could not find a planet with them. Frieza realized that the only way to achieve his goal was to team up with his brother, and together, they could achieve immortality. After hearing his brother's idea, Cooler told'' Frieza of a way to achieve their goal: Time travel. Since the Dragon Balls could not be used directly, ''Frieza and Cooler could make the owners of the dragon balls wish Immortality upon them. Frieza and Cooler traveled back to before the Grand Elder Guru created the Dragon Balls. Raiding Namek, Frieza's soldiers came acrouss a young Namekian. Finding out that this was the Guru, Frieza asked if he had heard of the Dragon Balls. Telling Freiza of the Legend of Ragyut, Cooler ''and ''Frieza find out about the true creator of the Dragon Balls. Flying to Planet Ragyut, Frieza ''and ''Cooler force the poor inhabitants to wish for their immortality. Now immortal, Frieza ''and ''Cooler ''realized that they could stretch their reign to not only the present, but the past and future as well; time traveling to any year or century, ''Cooler ''and ''Frieza would be the Lords of the Universe. Setting off into the Future, they established an Eternal Kingdom in Future Trunks' Timeline. Future Trunks' Solar System was ruled by Cooler, while'' Frieza'' worked on the universe of the future.'' Frieza forces his rule over Namek, Other World, and all of the solar systems he once had ruled. When Frieza'', having knowledge of Trunks, asks Cooler ''of the one remaining Super Saiyan, ''Cooler admits he has never seen a Super Saiyan. Once announced, a quarrel with'' Frieza'' arises.Seeing a chance to escape, Trunks, now much older, goes back into the past, to warn Goku and the others of the Evil siblings' plans. Frieza, at the last second, sees Trunks and grabs on to his time machine. Before he leaves, he tells his brother to go back into the past, and save Frieza as well as himself from the one thing they feared that ended their past lives: The Super Saiyan. Finding Goku Since Frieza was not protected inside the time travel machine, as Trunks was, his coordinance was altered, forcing him to arrive 2 days earlier and 400 miles away from Trunks' landing site. Having no soldiers to do the dirty work for him, he had to do a dreadful thing: ask for directions. Since every person he asked trembled in fear, Frieza had spent 3 hours with no progress and no information on where he was or where Goku was. In anger, Frieza flared his power level, unleashing a super explosive wave and destroying everything for 30 miles. After 3 minutes, Goten and Gohan appeared. Frieza's attack lured them into his trap. Shocked beyond belief, Goten asked what was going on. Learning that Goku was already defeated, Frieza makes his plans known. Frieza explained that he was from the future, (something they had NEVER heard before) and he was here to establish an eternal kingdom in his timeline. After a brief fight, Frieza overpowers them and tries to strangle the two brothers. At the last second, Vegeta appears and postpones the brother's deaths. Fighting 3-on-1, Frieza still somehow comes up victorious. Astonished by his new power, as are Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan, Frieza decides that they are not worth his time and he needs to find Trunks. After searching for a 2 days, Frieza is found by'' Cooler. Cooler introduces Frieza to Frieza and Cooler: their past selves. The Eternal Reign of Freiza and Cooler can now commence. Stopping the Super Saiyans MORE TO COME! Power ''Future Frieza is'' far more powerful than the true Frieza. It is not entirely said how he got beyond Frieza's power, since essentually they are the same person, but one obvious difference is ''Future Frieza's power is that Future Frieza doesn't die when Frieza does. Future Frieza also never transformed until his battle with Cooler. Also, ''Frieza ''transformed straight to Final, skipping 2nd and 3rd form. ''Frieza ''is only ever seen in his 1st and 4th form. Techniques and Special Abilities Category:Pages made by Ninjamonster15 Category:Pages Created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Pages created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Future Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Aliens